This invention relates generally to swimming pools and, in particular, to a system for winterizing a swimming pool by removing water from the various equipment and lines associated with the pool.
In many areas, it is necessary to prepare an outdoor swimming pool for winter weather by removing water from the lines connecting the pumps and filters to the swimming pool in order to preclude ice expansion and breakage of the water lines upon freezing. Thus, it is conventional to prepare the pool for cold weather by draining the plumbing lines. In the prior art, it has been typical to use a submersible pump in order to lower the water level below the skimmer and all return lines. This step allows for the water to be purged and drained from the equipment and the associated plumbing lines. After the purging and draining step, winterizing plugs are placed in the return line and sealed tightly. Thereafter, the pool is refilled to its normal level and the plugs serve to keep the water out of the plumbing.
One of the problems associated with the above described procedure is that it is expensive and wasteful to discard the water when bringing the level below the skimmer and return lines. For instance, in a 20'.times.40" pool, this can amount to approximately 4,500 gallons of water which must be drained and then refilled, typically with a new supply of water. Utilizing the system and method described herein avoids the need for removal of the water level and provides a simple and effective means for winterizing a swimming pool.